


Reunion

by partiallyvoid135



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Canon, Awkward Flirting, Canon LGBTQ Character, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Love, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partiallyvoid135/pseuds/partiallyvoid135
Summary: Korra has finally been able to extract the remainder of the Red Lotus venom, allowing her to return to her role as the Avatar. But will she be able to confront her friends again after her failures? And will she be able to win back the heart of Asami Sato?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137
Collections: The Legend of Korra: Korra x Asami





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for giving my story a read. This is my first fic so I'm very excited to share it with the world. There's a lot of exposition at the beginning, but if you push through I think you'll enjoy it! I'm still learning some of the mechanics of this website, and was having trouble writing with italics. So if you're confused about a section, it was probably meant to be in italics to convey a thought. Sorry if there's any typos, this whole operation is runnin off five hours of sleep and Diet Coke. Anyways, constructive criticism is appreciated. So without further ado, enjoy!

Korra clutched a wad of Oogi’s soft fur in her hands, dashes of clouds soaring past like great hills of gentle fluff. It had been a long couple of weeks, training with Toph, finally extracting the remainder of the Red Lotus venom from her bloodstream. Logically, she should have felt relieved to finally be able to return to her position as the Avatar. But Korra felt anything but relieved. Her mind was a cloudy, raging storm with many twists and turns. She couldn’t shake the memory of what Toph had said to her. She had accused her of truly not wanting to rid the poisonous metal from her body, to avoid the responsibility of being the Avatar. At the time, Korra had vehemently denied it, but now, pondering the subject further, she conceded that their could be some level of correctness to the blind woman’s statement. But Toph’s assumptions had not been entirely true either. 

Korra glanced out at the vast stretches of land thousands of miles beneath the hulking form of Oogi. Tiny houses dotted the rolling green fields like minuscule ants. In her periphery, she could hear Ikki and Meelo scrapping as usual. She glanced down at her fist to see that her knuckles had turned white from the force at which they were clenched. A nervous habit. 

She thought of the challenges that would she would soon face. Confronting Kuvira and her vast army would be no easy task. The strength of her new foe contributed to the anxieties growing within Korra. But it was not the true cause. She thought of seeing her friends again. The look of barely concealed surprise and then relief that might cross Mako’s face as they were reunited. Or the immediate, overwhelming joy of Bolin. Tenzin might flash her a warm smile, but his worry for her well being would still show. Bumi would certainly dash towards her and lock her in a strong armed hug. And Pema would showcase her typical motherly concern. And Asami…well, she couldn’t even bring herself to think about how lovely miss Sato might react upon seeing her again after all these years. And this is what truly frightened Korra. Her friends, people she cared about, were the ones she had betrayed the most in her absence. What if when she saw them again she was not welcomed with open arms, but with disgust. Disgust at the coward who had fled when they needed her. And Asami. What would Asami think about Korra now that she had left her for three years. 

Korra buried her face into Oogi’s soft fur and let out a groan. All these depressing thoughts were only bogging her down. Think positive, Korra! You’re really bumming yourself out right now.

Her outward display of melancholy seemed to attract the attention of Jinora, who previously had been trying to deescalate the nonsensical fight brewing between Ikki and Meelo. “Korra, is something wrong?”

Jinora’s query snapped her out of her bubble of depressing thoughts. A smile spread across Korra’s face as she chirped “Ah, nothing to worry about. Just a little tired from the trip!” She reached out and ruffled Jinora’s hair. 

The young girl flashed a warm smile in return. “Whatever you say”, Jinora responded. “I I know you’ve been through a lot. You should just know that it's okay to talk to people when it feels like everything is weighing down on you, y’know?”

Korra was briefly taken aback. Sometimes, it was shocking how wise Jinora could be, especially for young child. At times, she even sounded like her father, Tenzin. That kid is going to do great things once she’s grown up, Korra thought. A real smart cookie. But her only response to Jinora’s words of kindness was a curt nod and a brief reassurance. “I’m fine”. She wasn’t quite ready to talk about the emotions swirling within her. For fear of being judged. Shunned. Unloved. 

Korra stared out into the vast expanse surrounding her. The light was beginning to fade, and the sky was morphing into a brilliant array of gold and crimson. She looked down once more at the tiny ant like houses sprawled beneath her. Even though she towered thousands of miles above them, she felt just as small and alone. But maybe, in examining her thoughts and feelings, she could find some sort of peace within herself. 

. . .

For as long as she could remember, Korra had been hopelessly in love with Asami Sato. Well, she wasn’t always so aware of her feelings, though to any rational person her crush was blatantly obvious. Whenever Asami walked into the room, Korra’s heart would jump with excitement in her chest. Whenever Ms. Sato complimented the young Avatar, her face would turn a bright red. In fact, it's a small miracle that Asami herself was unable to identify Korra’s obvious feelings, at least, for awhile. They both dismissed the clear signs that something was brewing between them. Two girls being together, while not necessarily looked down upon in their society as a whole, was still a foreign concept to the both of them. 

Korra still vividly remembered the red hot jealousy she felt rising within her whenever she saw Asami and Mako hold hands, or exchange kisses. She liked Mako, but had never really seen him in a romantic light. They were just friends. So why did his relationship bother her so much? She foolishly concluded, with some prodding from Ikki, that she had unknowingly been madly in love with Mako the entire time. And why not? He was certainly handsome and fun to be around. 

But this conclusion seemed to do nothing to clear up Korra’s feelings, and she did some things that she would later come to regret. Pursuing, and even kissing Mako while he was still in a relationship with Asami. Then, out of nowhere, Asami and Mako had separated, and he was standing in front of Korra, confessing his love. 

It was an odd situation. Here he was, standing standing before her, saying something that she had supposedly wanted to hear. But Korra felt nothing. No skip of the heartbeat, no flushed cheeks. It was at that moment she realized that she had no feelings for Mako. So she ran away. Ran to the edge a snow peaked cliff to collect her thoughts. Having just lost her bending, and then being confronted with her true feelings for Mako, Korra was at her lowest. But then, for the first time, the spirit of the past Avatar, Aang, came to her. He returned her bending, and it felt like her shattered body had become whole once more. And then, in her joy, she turned around to see Mako standing before her. And in that moment, Korra convinced herself that she could learn to love the handsome fire bender, and she gave him a chance. 

But she didn’t learn to love him. Their entire relationship was filled with constant fights and an egregious lack of passion. Korra was once again left with muddled feelings and confusion. Throughout this time, Asami was her one confidant, the person she could vent her frustrations to. Eventually, after one breakup and a brief battle of life and death, Mako and Korra parted on good terms. Now, without any relationships clouding her mind, Korra finally started to truly notice Asami. 

There was never a moment for the budding Avatar where everything clicked and her feelings became exceedingly clear. It was more of a slow burn, little pieces adding up to form the full picture. Asami looks very pretty today, she would think to herself. Pretty was an understatement. Ravishing, or inhuman were better adjectives. She began to listen to how her heart rate would increase when Asami would pull her into a friendly hug, or when she’d catch a whiff of her floral perfume. 

This was around the time Asami also started to notice Korra. She had begun to pick up on the fact that Korra was hopelessly smitten. At first, Asami thought nothing of it. Korra was only a friend to her, and she wasn’t ready to get into another relationship. But during their occasional friendly sparring matches(Korra was prohibited from using bending of course), Asami began noticing how a strand of hair would fall into Korra’s blue eyes when she concentrated, and how her arms rippled with muscles. The more she thought about it, the idea of dating Korra became less and less foreign… 

Both of their feelings would come to a climax beneath a starlit deck.

Korra leaned forward on the cool metal railings. She looked out at the night sky, a myriad of glittering stars dancing before her like drops of rare jewels. She let out a yawn. There hadn’t been a lot of time for rest lately, considering the enormous task of rebuilding the air nation with all the new air benders that had been popping up. It felt nice to stand on the deck of the massive airship and feel the cool wind on her face. 

“Mind if I join you?”

Korra spun around to see Asami Sato standing behind her, leaning casually up against the wall. She was looking exceptionally beautiful this evening, with her raven hair framing her slender pale face and accentuating her crimson lips and green eyes. Well, Asami looked exceptional on any given occasion, so it wasn’t necessarily much of a surprise. 

“Sure thing,” Korra replied. 

For a moment, they both stood silently at the railing. It was comfortable silence, one that makes a person feel at peace. Soon, they began some small talk about the new air bending recruits, the challenges ahead, and a variety of topics. Talking with Asami was always so easy for Korra. Her voice seemed to soothe her and push her worries far into the back of her mind. The conversation died down, and once again they stood in silence. Korra looked over at the pale woman standing beside her and noticed how her dark hair rippled gently in the wind as her emerald eyes roamed the darkness while her slender fingers clasped the rails. A longing began to grow deep within the Avatar, to embrace the beauty standing by her side and connect their lips. 

Korra’s thoughts were interrupted by Asami. “The stars are quite stunning tonight,” she noted. 

In a spur of the moment decision, Korra blurted out, “Well, um, not as stunning as you!” She immediately regretted it. That was probably the cheesiest thing she could have said at that moment. Now that she thought of it, the entire situation was quite cheesy. A romantic starlit conversation, complete with yearning and self discovery. 

Asami turned towards Korra, her face filled with surprise. But suddenly, her expression morphed into amusement, and she let out a giggle. “Was that supposed to be an attempt at flirting?” 

Korra was very thoroughly taken off guard. She hadn’t expected Asami to be so forward. “Well, I…erm,” she sputtered. Her face began to turn bright red. 

“You know, you’re not particularly subtle,” Asami explained. “I kind of realized around the time you started dating Mako that you liked me.”

Korra was even more disarmed. Had she really liked Asami for that long and not realized it? I really I am an idiot, she thought. “You know what? I’m gonna go get some rest,” she muttered and awkwardly began shuffling backwards. 

“Well, do you mind if I kiss you first?”

Korra stopped dead in her tracks and froze. A million emotions seemed to cycle through her all at once. Confusion. Apprehension. Excitement. Her mind became a whirlwind of feelings with just one simple question. Korra was tempted to run away, just like when Mako had confessed to her. But this time was different. This time she actually felt something. The beating of her heart. The flushing of her cheeks. The storm in her mind seemed to calm and she was left with one thought: I want to kiss Asami. 

Korra stepped toward her, a new confidence filling her body. It was almost a kind of adrenaline. They were standing very close together now, with their faces only inches apart. “It wouldn’t bother me at all. In fact, I think I would actually really enjoy it,” Korra said. Her voice shook with excitement, even though she attempted to hide it. 

Asami smiled gently, but even she seemed to have lost some of her confidence now that the moment approached. Korra could see her cheeks flush ever so slightly. Asami reached up and tenderly cupped Korra’s cheek in her hand. Their lips were a mere inch apart, and Korra quivered in anticipation. Then, finally, they kissed. 

It felt as if an electrical current had shocked Korra’s body. She felt pinpricks of excitement travel up and down her spine, and her face flush with heat. The feeling was completely intoxicating. It was nothing like when she kissed Mako. She wrapped her arms around Asami and pulled her closer, reveling in the feeling of her soft lips. 

All too soon, their faces parted, but their arms remained wrapped around each other. For a moment, they gazed into each others eyes, the same comfortable silence filling the air. Suddenly, Asami burst into laughter.

Korra began to panic. “Oh god, did I do something wrong?” 

“Oh no, of course not!” Asami quickly replied. “It’s just that your face is so… red.”

Korra felt her cheeks grow hot, which of course made her appear even more flushed. She quickly buried her face in Asami’s shoulder and found herself laughing uncontrollably. 

The next few weeks were some of the best. The pair agreed to keep their new budding relationship a secret, despite the fact that Asami was not entirely thrilled with the idea.

“I don’t see the point of hiding it from everyone. What’s the worst that can happen?” Asami queried. The pair were lounging in Korra’s quarters, Asami’s head resting on Korra’s lap. It had been a week since the two had shared their first kiss. 

“It’s just better this way. We don’t know how people might react. Besides, we don’t want to make things awkward with Mako.”

Asami gave a half hearted nod and frowned. Korra leaned over and placed a tentative kiss on her lips, and soon their tension was forgotten. 

While team Avatar roamed the Earth Kingdom gathering new air bending recruits, Asami and Korra ducked behind walls and sneaked kisses. That was how most of their relationship went. The few moments of spare time they had were spent together, lounging on the deck or talking. Well, there may not have been very much talking. Throughout all the hardships their group encountered, such as their trials in Ba Sing Se, Asami and Korra held tight to each other. 

But then, a nightmare became reality, Korra was captured by Zaheer and infected with the Red Lotus venom. She barely escaped with her life. She still vividly remembers being rolled out in a wheelchair to see her friends again. The worst part was finally seeing Asami. Her eyes were bloodshot and ringed with red. She had clearly been crying, all while Korra was gone. Korra couldn’t forget the pain that she had caused her. So when Korra left to recover from her injuries, she tried her best to write to Asami. She really did try. But soon she fell into despair and doubt, haunted by visions of her failures. 

So now, after three years, how could Korra possibly expect any kind of forgiveness from Asami. Now that she had intentionally caused her the same pain all over again by running away. Running away like she always does. No matter how much bravado Korra showed on the surface, deep down she was scared. Scared of being judged. Shunned. Unloved. 

. . .

Being back in Republic City after three years was strange feeling. The bustling streets seemed so familiar, yet so alien. Korra felt as if she didn’t belong there any more, like something within her had changed while she had been gone. But she wasn’t there to walk around the streets and revisit the old stomping grounds. Walking down to the docks, she bought a ferry ticket to Air Temple Island. 

Standing outside the gates of the sprawling temple brought back a wave of nostalgia. This was the place Korra had trained with Tenzin in the art of air bending. But it was now the place wear she would have to confront all of the anxieties building within her. Now, she had failed her friends in more ways than one, with her defeat at Zaofu. Her entire body ached with bruises from her battle with Kuvira. Once again, she had failed. And now more than ever she felt unready to see everyone again. 

But she had no choice now. Taking a deep breath, Korra walked through the gate, and for the first time in an eternity, entered Air Temple Island. 

The first old friend that she was greeted with, to her relief, was Naga. She immediately leaped up practically tackled Korra to the ground. “I missed you so much, girl!” Korra whispered into Naga’s soft white fur. 

Excitement began to stir around her, and people came flooding out from inside the temple. Korra immediately became tense. But the tension was broken when Bumi bolted towards her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug so tight she could barely breathe.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!” Bumi cried as Korra struggled for air. 

“It’s good to see you too, Bumi.”

Bumi’s enthusiastic welcome caught Korra off guard, but relieved her immensely. People began to emerge, filling the courtyard with familiar faces. Korra looked around and saw Tenzin. He must of heard of her defeat at the hands of Kuvira by now. But despite this, he flashed her a warm smile, with a hint of worry for her well being. Pema ran up to her with Rohan cradled in one arm to fuss over her bruises like only a mother would. Soon, she saw Mako as well. A look of surprise, but then relief crossed his face. He came and embraced her. 

“Its good to have you back Korra,” Mako said warmly. 

“It’s good to be back.”

All these people, who she had expected to to turn away from her had embraced her with open arms. Chatter wafted through the air. Everyone was here, except for Bolin, who Korra had learned joined Kuvira’s army. And of course, one other person… 

Korra scanned the crowd, trying to find the one woman she was looking for. But she was noticeably absent. Did she not want to see me? Some of the pent up tension returned.

“Now I hate to get back to business, but what happened in Zaofu?” Tenzin questioned. Just as suddenly as her anxieties were gone, they had returned. She had been reminded of her failure. Her face fell. The crowd went silent, as if her melancholy had suddenly affected them all. Tenzin let out a sigh. He was disappointed. 

Suddenly, she heard one last person emerge. She glanced up and her breath stopped short. Asami was standing in the doorway. Her hair had been pulled back. She was just as beautiful as Korra remembered. Her heart was pounding. For a moment, their eyes met and Asami stood, unmoving. Korra couldn’t read the expression on her face. This was the moment. Here, right in front of her, the thing she had been dreading most. If Asami turned her away now, all of her worst fears would be confirmed. Every second Asami stood there felt like agony, and her piercing green eyes seemed to be gazing right into Korra’s soul. 

Suddenly, Asami’s eyes began to well with tears. She bolted towards Korra, shoving past the people gathered around her and flung herself into her arms. Korra almost lost her balance. Asami buried her face into her neck and hugged her as tight as she could. For a moment, Korra was completely stunned. Asami whispered into her ear, “I missed you so, so much.” Finally, Korra broke. Tears began to role down her face as she hugged Asami back. 

After a long silence where they simply embraced, the two girls broke apart. Asami placed her hand on Korra’s cheek and gently wiped away a tear. 

“Asami, I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have just abandoned you.”  


Asami shook her head. “You didn’t abandon me. I could tell from your letters that you were struggling. And I would have waited for you, however long it took for you to get past your demons. And besides, you’re here now. That’s all I could ever ask for.”

Korra simply smiled, and Asami saw that it was a silent thank you. She reached out and held a strand of Korra’s hair between her fingers. “I like your hair short.”

“I like your hair pulled back.”

That night Korra ate with all of her friends again for the first time in three years. There was still a level of gloom that surrounded the group. Kuvira was growing stronger in her quest to unite the Earth Kingdom. She would need the dealt with. But that was a problem for the future. For now they would all feast and laugh and rejoice. 

Later that night, Korra settled back into her old sleeping quarters. She hadn’t felt so safe and happy in a long time. She settled onto the mattress, her arms tucked behind her head. Gazing out the window at the glittering stars, she prepared to drift off to sleep. 

Suddenly there was knock at the door that made her jump. Spontaneous loud noises still sometimes put her on edge. She got up and answered it. Standing at the door was Asami, looking breathtakingly beautiful in a silk robe with a floral print. She had an intensity in her eyes that made Korra melt. Before she could even say anything, Asami pulled her into a passionate kiss. Though at first taken off guard, Korra soon gave in to the familiar sensation of warmth and affection. She reached over Asami’s shoulder to close the door and lock it. Asami suddenly pulled away and began fiddling with the knot around her waist. She looked back up at Korra. 

“Is this okay?” Asami asked.

“It’s absolutely fantastic,” Korra answered, practically breathless from the excitement of the kiss. 

With that Asami cast aside her robe and took Korra’s hand, leading her to the bed. Asami playfully kissed her neck, which made her shiver with delight.

That night, all of Korra’s fears and doubts seemed to melt away. As she explored Asami’s body, she remembered how much she truly missed her for all those years. Korra’s failures and her shortcomings were cast aside. Even her defeat at the hands of Kuvira were forgotten for a few glorious hours. She was content that she was enough. That she didn’t have to run anymore. 

They laid in each others arms, their sweat and heat mingling. Asami gently kissed Korra’s forehead, and soon they had drifted off to sleep. 

. . .

The next morning, Korra woke very early. Her head, for the first time in a while, felt clear. She decided to take a walk. Korra quickly dressed, and before leaving, placed a kiss on the sleeping Asami’s cheek. 

She wandered through the grounds of Air Temple Island. Everything was completely silent and still. Most people were likely still asleep by then. She walked out into the courtyard and was surprised to see Jinora meditating. Korra’s footsteps seemed to break the young girl out of her trance. Jinora turned to face her.

“Good morning Korra!” She chirped, a bright smile on her face.

“Aw shoot! Did I ruin your meditation?”

“I wasn’t making much progress anyways. Come sit with me.” Jinora patted the ground next to her, indicating that Korra sit.

Korra plopped down. 

“You seem happy today” Jinora noted.

“I am. I thought some things over and I just… I am, very happy.”

“What were you thinking about?”

Korra froze at Jinora’s question. Was she truly ready to open up? About all her fears? Her anxieties? Her fear of Kuvira? Her fear of people pushing her away? Was she ready to open up about Asami?

But these thoughts, Korra realized, were falsehoods. She was ready to open up. The only thing getting in her way was own mind. And maybe that was why, when the venom was still coursing through her veins, she saw a phantom version of herself. But she had seen the truth first hand. No one was going to push her away. Her friends had accepted her back with open arms. They had accepted her mistakes. Every one of them loved and cared about her. So it was time to stop cutting herself off. Putting up a shield of confidence and strength. 

“I have so much to tell you.” Korra said. 

Jinora smiled.


End file.
